Why we like this?
by YouMint
Summary: Hey, dulu kau pernah sedekat denyut nadi, lalu mengapa sekarang kau sejauh matahari? Minga here! Judul tidak sesuai dengan konten cerita! If you don't like this pairing or genre, please don't klik. Ok?


p style="text-align: center;"emMinGa here~/embr /./p  
p style="text-align: center;".br /emWarn: Yaoi, Boys Love, Minga!, OOC, cerita pasaran, Typo(s)/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emYouMint present~/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emEnjoy!/embr /./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /Semua berubah, aku tau akan hadir saat saat seperti ini. Saat dimana keadaan memaksa kau untuk berubah. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan dirimu dengan perubahan sikapmu, aku berfikir mungkin memang aku yang salah, aku yang menyebabkan perubahan sikapmu itu. Aku yang egois, yang terlalu mementingkan perasaan sendiri, yang tidak pernah memikirkan /br /Mungkin sikapku yang membuat kau begini, bosan denganku? Yah itu pasti terjadi, aku hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang bahkan tidak ada sesuatu apaan pun dari diriku yang bisa dibanggakan. br /br /Saat pertama kau mengajak berkenalan, aku sudah memperingati diriku bahwa kita terlalu berbeda. Dari awal harusnya aku tidak boleh terlalu mudah membawa perasaan, tapi yah mau bagaimanapun kehadiranmu benar-benar membawa pengaruh yang besar dalam /br /Hey, apa kabar? Dulu kau pernah sedekat denyut nadi tapi mengapa sekarang kau sejauh matahari? br /br /br /br /br /"Jiminemie/em" suara khas seorang Min Yoongi menggema diruang yang sunyi itu. Tidak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya. Yaa hanya dirinya, duduk termenung menghadap jendela yang terus diguyur /br /Dia tahu sejak awal hubungan mereka memang hanya sebatas permainan bagi Jimin. Dia tahu semuanya, awal mula mengapa Jimin bisa mengajaknya berkenalan dan tidak lama setelah itu mengajaknya untuk /br /Hanya saja hatinya tidak pernah siap. Dia selalu berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun, bersikap seolah memang Jimin benar-benar mencintainya. br /br /Benar memang apa kata orang, mata tidak pernah berbohong. Sekuat apapun dia mempercayai bahwa Jimin mencintainya, tetapi mata itu selalu mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihatinya. Mata itu tidak pernah tulus melihatnya, tidak benar-benar melihatnya. Dan Yoongi selalu hancur setelah menatap mata /br /br /"Yoongi emhyung/em? Kau belum tidur?" suara dari sosok yang dinantikan Yoongi akhirnya datang. Yoongi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya hanya bergumam menandakan dia menyadari kehadiran /br /Jimin masuk lebih dalam keruangan tersebut, menatap sendu Yoongi dari samping dan tidak berkata sepatah katapun. Dengan perlahan dia mencoba merengkuh sosok itu. Jimin tau harusnya dia segera menyelesaikan ini setelah Dare dari teman-temannya untuk mengajak Yoongi berkencan selesai. Tapi ada sudut hatinya yang terus menginginkan sosok itu selalu ada disampingnya, selalu menjadi sandarannya bahkan ketika dunia tidak mau berpihak /br /Jimin memang egois, dia sadar itu. Dia mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Yoongi disaat dia juga menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain. Jimin memang brengsek. Dia selalu mengatakan untuk berhenti bersikap brengsek terhadap Yoongi, tapi itu sulit. Brengsek mungkin sudah menjadi nama tengah Jimin, yang secara sadar terus menyakiti perasaan /br /"emHyung/em, ini sudah terlalu larut. Sebaiknya kau tidur" Jimin berucap ditengah /br /Yoongi memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan hangat Jimin, mencoba mengingat aroma tubuh sosok yang selalu menjadi poros hidupnya. "Aku lelah Jim" pelukan semakin /br /"Itu sebabnya kau membutuhkan istirahat, Sayang" Yoongi tersenyum sedih, sadar kata 'emSayang/em' itu bukan hanya diucapkan Jimin untuknya seorang. br /br /"Jim, bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja semua? Aku- sejujurnya aku tidak bisa lagi dengan hubungan seperti ini" Jimin membalikkan tubuh itu dengan paksa, mencoba mencari kesungguhan dalam mata tersebut. br /br /Ya Jimin lihat semua dalam mata itu. Kesedihan, sakit hati, cemburu, marah, kecewa semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Tatapan itu, Yoongi tidak pernah memberikan tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya. Tatapan yang-ukh! Jimin tidak bisa mendeskripsikan tatapan /br /"Jika itu memang yang kau inginkan, Baiklah. Kita sudahi hubungan ini. Aku harap setelah kita berpisah kau akan lebih bahagia Yoongi-ema./em Maaf jika selama aku bersikap brengsek padamu. Aku minta maaf" br /br /Yoongi tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Jimin. em'Kau bodoh, Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai menyakiti sosok malaikat seperti ini!/em' ucap Jimin dalam hati. Dia mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Jimin akan pergi, jika memang itu yang diinginkan oleh sosok itu. Jimin akan /br /"Selamat tinggal Yoongi. Terima kasih untuk selalu mencintai namja brengsek seperti aku. Terima kasih" dan Jimin pergi. Meninggalkan Yoongi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. br /br /Suara debaman pintu menyakinkan Yoongi bahwa Jiminnya telah pergi. Yaa. Jiminnya telah pergi. Park Jimin brengsek itu sudah betul-betul pergi dari kehidupan Yoongi. Entah apa yang Yoongi rasakan saat ini. Dadanya sesak dan itu /br /"Mengapa kau tidak mempertahankanku sedikit pun Jimin? Apakan semua yang kau lakukan selama ini memang hanya bohong belaka? Kalau kau sedikit saja mempertahankan aku, maka aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi dari hidupku Jimin" Yoongi terisak hebat dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara /br /Yah, penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir. Yoongi benar-benar menyesal, mengapa dia bisa jatuh dalam pesona Park Jimin. Mengapa dia masih terus mengingat kenangan indah yang dia lewati bersama Jimin. Dan banyak mengapa lagi yang bahkan sulit untuk Yoongi /br /br /br /br /"Hey Park Jimin! Dulu kau pernah sedekat denyut nadi, tapi mengapa sekarang kau sejauh matahari?"br /br /br /br /br /emKkaepJjang!/embr /br /br /br /br /Huwe finally ending! br /Hahh, saya lagi galau dan muncullah fanfic ini. Kalo gak jelas mohon dimaafkan. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang penuh dengan dosa :(((br /Ini bener bikinnya ditengah perasaan saya yang benar2 lagi kacau. Maaf jika terlalu banyak typo! Maaf jika ceritanya gantung! Maaf kalau gak ada fell sad nya sama sekali! Saya masih belajar bikin fanfic :)))br /br /OHH IYAA! BTS RESMI MENGELUARKAN JADWAL KONSER DI JAKARTA YAAAA! SAYA GAK KUAD PAGI2 UDAH RAME GRUP GARA2 JADWAL KONSER KELUAR! KALIAN MASIH SEHAT KAN? SAYA SIH ENGGAK!br /br /And, terakhir terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini. Sangat diharapkan kritik dan saran yaaa...br /br /emPpyeong!/embr /br /Bekasi, 15 Februari 2017/p 


End file.
